


Punishment

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gags, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Maids, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: With your help, Lucy gives Virgo the punishment she seems to want so much
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Reader, Lucy Heartfilia/Virgo, Virgo/Reader
Series: Requests [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [HUNTER29]

An evening like any other in the town of Magnolia. After a long day, you drift into one of the many taverns to spend a peaceful evening with a few beers before heading home. That works out until you are about halfway done with your second one.

Someone clears their throat and you look up. The young woman in front of you is gorgeous. Dressed in a tight, sleeveless blouse and a scandalously short skirt, she makes no effort to hide her curvaceous body. The blouse isn’t buttoned up all the way, giving anyone who cared to look a good look at her cleavage. You care to look very much. Her boobs are huge, the stuff dreams are made off. Realizing how hard you are staring; you drag your eyes further up, to her face. A pretty face, with big brown eyes and a cute smile. Her long, blonde hair is tied into a ponytail.

“Mind if I take a seat?” she asks. You look around. Surely, she wasn’t talking to you, but you are the only person at the table. When you look her way again, she is still smiling; smiling at you. You realize your mouth is hanging open and quickly snap it shut before nodding.

She slides into a chair on the opposite side of the table. When a serving girl walks by, she orders a cup of wine and another beer for you. This situation is weird to you. No one has ever approached you like this, but you absolutely do not mind if it’s a babe like this.

You learn that her name is Lucy. She asks you mundane things, what you do for a living, how you pass your time, which places you like to visit. Initially, you stumble over yourself to answer, but as familiarity with the beautiful girl in front of you and your blood alcohol rise, you get more comfortable. You don’t bother asking how she earns her living. The tattoo on her hand tells you she is a Fairy Tail mage. It’s hardly worth noting though. You find yourself distracted by her breasts again.

She is leaning forward while she talks, resting her chest on the table. This results in a perfect view of her cleavage, which invariably draws your gaze. It’s like a black hole for vision, impossible to escape. But rather than black, it’s rosy, and soft looking, and surely warm, and it probably smells like…

You blink and look down into your mug. How much beer have you had? There are five more mugs in front of you, all empty. How long have you been staring at her tits? Was she still talking? You try to direct your hazy senses back at her, preferably her face instead of her tits this time.

“…really cute, y’know?” you catch her saying. You ask her to repeat that. You slur the words, as if you were drunk. Lucy blushes and won’t look you straight in the eye. “I said, you’re really cute.” You blink. No one’s ever told you that. You tell her she is cute, too, even though _smoking hot_ would have been a better description for how you saw her. Her smile grew and she extended a hand to touch yours.

“There is something upstairs in my room I could use some help with. Would you come along for a bit?” she asks, biting her lip. You blurt out an answer, a bumbling, positive answer. You would follow those boobs anywhere. Lucy giggles and gets up. You follow suit, feeling wobbly on your legs.

As you climb the stairs behind her, you get to appreciate her supple thighs. Her skirt sways slightly with each step she takes, teasing you. If it swayed any harder, you would be able to see her panties. You are tempted to lean forward, to just stick your head under her skirt for a quick look, but you restrain yourself. If everything went smoothly, you would see them soon anyway. You can’t blow it now. 

Lucy unlocks a door at the end of the hall and ushers you in. You freeze when you step into the room. Tied to the bed is a girl in a maid outfit. Her ankles and wrists are bound to the bedposts, and she is blindfolded and gagged. Her hair is pink and cut short, and while not as busty as Lucy, she still has a pretty nice rack. You are flabbergasted, visibly so, you presume.

“This is Virgo,” Lucy says airily, “and she needs to be punished. Isn’t that right, Virgo?” The girl on the bed nods. Whatever she tried to say was muffled by the ball-gag in her mouth. Suddenly, Lucy slides up to you, pressing her body against you while running slim fingers along your jaw line. “I’m sure a big, strong fellow like you would love to help me with that?”

You nod. You would do anything for her at this point, and punishing the girl on the bed sounded like a great time. Lucy giggles and hops in place. Watching her tits bounce is a delight.

“Well, first off, we need to do some prep work.” With that said, Lucy loosens the ties around Virgo’s wrists and ankles, only to tie her arms behind her back. She pulls the ball-gag out of her mouth, replacing it with a ring-gag, and makes Virgo hang her head over the edge of the bed. Lastly, she fastens a choker around the maid’s throat. Sitting on top of the maid’s legs, she waves you over. “Alright, before we get to the good part,” she purrs, running a finger from Virgo’s throat all the way down to the hem of her skirt. It vanishes under it, and shortly thereafter the maid squirms under her. Lucy’s smile is lustful and mischievous. “We need to prepare you. Pull out your cock.” The sudden forwardness almost startles you, but you comply. Hell, you are grateful to finally get out of your pants. Lucy’s eyes widen when your dick, hard and ready for duty, pops out of your pants. “Very nice,” she says, looking at you like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. “I want you to take that hard cock, shove it into Virgo’s mouth and down her throat.” That sounds harsh, but this is supposed to be punishment. Furthermore, the maid’s hot, shuddering breath wafts over your dick. Her tongue is wiggling along the ring keeping her mouth open as if she is eager for it. You find yourself lining yourself up with the ring, wondering if it’s big enough for you, when Lucy leans over and whispers into your ear. “I’ll give you a treat if you can break her choker.”

The way she looks at you gives you goosebumps. Any reservations you might have had drift into the back of your mind. Instead, you push yourself past the ring, which is just big enough to admit you. You are immediately beset by Virgo’s tongue. The hot, slippery muscle caresses your glans enthusiastically, and you can only shudder at the thought of what it would be like if she closed her lips around you, but that is hardly the point of this exercise. You have a throat to fuck and a reward to earn, so you push on.

You hit some resistance, but the flesh at the back of Virgo’s throat relaxes quickly, allowing you to push deeper. Her tongue can barely move with so much dick in her mouth, but it keeps wiggling on you as you pry open her gullet. It’s tight, and hot, just the way you like it, but you quickly find it too tight to progress. You look down and try to visualize how far you have come. You are just shy of the choker. 

Rather than forcing your way, you settle into a rhythm and try to gradually work your way down Virgo’s throat. It is a competition. Snap the choker, you win, cum before then, you lose. You feel like the odds are stacked against you, though. Virgo is great with her tongue, and her throat is so tight that just pushing into it makes you hiss. On top of that, Lucy with her huge breasts and sexy thighs is sitting right in front of you, watching. You wonder if the reward is her pussy. Even just her mouth would be great. That would certainly be a first for you; putting your dick into the mouths of two girls in one night.

Every time you slide into Virgo, you try to nestle yourself deeper into her gullet. Slowly but surely, you prod and pry your way forward, with the goal to slide all the way in, so your balls can comfortably rest on Virgo’s nose.

You watch your progress with the accompaniment of the creaking bed and the maid’s muffled panting and gagging. Her throat bulges were your cock is, and said bulge forces itself more and more under the tight choker as you work your hips. It is hard to restrain yourself, but growing pleasure and the prospect of a reward make you forget that you are inside a girl’s throat rather than her pussy. You start fucking Virgo’s face with little concern. There is that final barrier deep in her throat, and you want to break it down before you bust a nut.

The need to cum grows with each stroke into the tight depths. You need to support yourself with your arms, and fortuitously, you choose to plant your hands on Virgo’s tits. Squeezing them makes the maid jerk underneath you, and even through the layers of her uniform, the soft, warm feel of her tits makes you jerk.

A decisive jerk, as it turns out. You suddenly find yourself balls deep in Virgo’s throat. You can feel her nuzzling her face against your balls. You look down and see the choker, torn open.

“You did it!” Lucy cheers, bouncing on the bed with glee. You just watch her tits jiggle in her shirt. “You have earned yourself a reward, mister,” she says in sultry tones. Before you can ask what the reward is, she yanks her shirt open, revealing that she really wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. The sight of her massive tits right in your face is already enough to take your breath, but when she grabs the back of your head and pulls you into them, you can’t hold back anymore.

You groan into her boobs as you cum. Heavy shots of semen fly right down Virgo’s throat. You’re busy rubbing your face into soft, fragrant flesh, and don’t even think about moving. By the time you are done and pull out, it stands to reason that Virgo did not get to taste it at all.

You stumble back and lean against the closest wall, while Lucy removes Virgo’s gag. The pink-haired girl is gasping for air with the biggest grin on her blindfolded face. It seems like someone likes getting punished. Meanwhile, the blonde ties her maid up in a new way. Her arms stay tied behind her back, but now her thighs and calves are tied together. With her legs spread you can see that Virgo is not wearing panties, and that she is very wet. As if that wasn’t enough, Lucy leans forward and spreads Virgo’s labia for you.

“Come on. Punish this naught pussy,” she tells you playfully. Despite the gallon of jizz you just released, you find yourself hard and eager. With Lucy’s help, you quickly slide into Virgo’s drenched snatch. The maid whimpers, but is shut up when Lucy leans back again, seating herself on Virgo’s face. You wonder if that means that she isn’t wearing panties either, and is if she had read your thoughts, she lifts her skirt. You see that she is, in fact, wearing panties. Crotchless, lacy ones, allowing the maid to pleasure her while without taking them off.

You fuck her hard. These women are perverts. Beautiful, smoking hot perverts, and they fuel you. By the noises she is making you can tell that Virgo would be screaming if Lucy’s pussy wasn’t muffling her. The maid’s pussy is just as tight as her throat was, but much more slippery. You bang her so hard that your thrusts would be pushing her across the bed if not for Lucy on top of her, and your hands around her thighs holding her in place.

While Virgo’s pussy is the sensation you focus on, your eyes are glued to Lucy’s boobs. They are perfect; teardrop shaped, with pretty, pink nipples that just look ripe for sucking. You can’t help but thrust harder, not only because you are so turned on, but because you hope the impact will carry through Virgo and make those titties bounce. It works!

However, as the pleasure builds, you become more assertive. Whether Virgo had had an orgasm yet or not, you can’t say for certain, but her pussy does tighten up quite a bit from time to time. Lucy seems lost in her own little world, moaning sweetly for the maid, who is busy eating her out. She snaps out of it when you decide that you have been taunted enough by those massive boobs.

Before she can say anything about you grabbing hold of those soft, supple mounds, you lean forward and catch a nipple between your lips. Lucy whimpers nicely, and she doesn’t fight you. In fact, she starts running her fingers through your hair while you push her boobs together so you can suck bot nipples at once.

The tension rises in this three-part-pleasure-knot you have formed with the girls, until it snaps. Lucy creams herself and throws her head back. You can hear Virgo slurping and gasping while her pussy trembles all around you, and finally, you are ready to let go. You pull out just as the first shot leaves you. It arcs through the air and hits Lucy squarely in the face. More shots follow, which land on her tits and leave stains on her and Virgo’s clothes. Once you feel spent, you take a few more stabs at Virgo’s quivering cunt before you start going soft. 

You step back and take in the sight. When Lucy’s face final turns from the ceiling back to you, a string of cum reaches from her right eye all the way down to her chin. She runs a finger across her boobs, scooping up semen along the way, and tastes it.

“That was a great punishment session, don’t you think so, Virgo?” she pants.

“Yes, princess…” the maid says. It’s the first time you hear her speak. Her voice is oddly monotonous.

“Thank you very much,” Lucy says with a wink.

Shortly thereafter, you stagger out of the tavern with a dumb grin on your face. You can’t believe that actually happened to you, and by the time you wake up the next day, you think it must have been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since the last request, hasn't it? I'm not much of a Fairy Tail fan, but I watched enough to be at least a little familar with these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
